The Truth: rewritten with more to come
by Patricia Patterson
Summary: JSP x OC  Draco Malfoy's daughter . I re-wrote it and there is more and more to come this time.


I, Arachne Narcissa Malfoy, fell in love with a boy named, James Sirius Potter.

I remember in my first and second year, before we were friends, I used to dream about him. In the dream I was a Princess, betrothed to someone I didn't love, an evil Prince who only thought of me with lust.

Until one night while the whole castle was asleep I decided to run away to some far away land disguised as a pauper. I was running through a spooky forest that I had never been through, when something grabbed me. I was being strangled and my arms and legs were being tied up. I tried to scream but there was no use because my mouth was being covered. Then all of a sudden there he was, riding a white stallion, his sword pointed at the enemy, he rode swiftly and barely missing me he hit the enemy dead on and I was freed. Needless to say we lived happily ever after, but I never understood who the Prince was until I met _him_.

The wonderful, the perfect, the gorgeous, James Sirius Potter, and at first I refused to speak to him, because of who he was but I still had an unsatisfied curiosity around him, and I would always try to get closer to him. For instance, I would volunteer to be his partner, or I would sit around him during other classes, luckily for me we had all of our classes together. We were even on our houses Quidditch team, I was on Slytherin of course but I made it, and so did he.

No one seemed to notice my secret crush for a very long time until my brother confronted me about it in my third year. We were in the library and Scorpius had cornered me in the Magical Sports section. I can't remember everything that was said because what happened after was so much more exciting. Scorpius eventually left and when he did I sat on the book's counter with my head in hands. That's when I heard it... his voice.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but..." He was speaking quiet but clear enough for me to understand. I stood straight up surprised by his presence.

"What did you just hear?" I asked him demanding his answer. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before and my cheeks were flushed red. I looked down embarasssed at his answer.

"Everything." I almost took off in a run not wanting to believe that he just heard me and my brother talking about him, talking about my feelings for him. I sensed my trepidation and spoke even softer. This time leaned over me close to my ear. "And I want you to know that I don't care what your last name is or what our families' history might be. I think your beautiful and have ever since I first laid eyes on you and I'd like to get to know you better if that's alright with you... Arachne." His breath on my ear and the mention of my name was almost too much for me to handle. My knees were weak and I wished I had stayed seated. We stayed in that position for several minutes until we noticed we were attracting attention on either side of the book cases.

I moved first and he took a step back. We were both blushing and neither one of us knew what to do next.

"Do you..."

"Hey I..." We both started. "Go first." I said putting the book that had been in my hands on the shelf. He smiled at me and jumped up onto the opposite shelf.

"Do you want to maybe go with to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I had completely forgotten about the trip tomorrow but I was more than happy to go.

"Sure I'd love to as long you know you didn't make other plans with your friends..."

"No, no, no of course not" He said jumping off the counter. "Hey it's almost curfew but uh... you know... if you want to just hang out for little while longer I know a place." I blushed again. He was being so charming and sweet but I didn't want to rush things and besides I had to tell my brother the new events occurring tomorrow.

"James that's really sweet but how about another time? I just I don't want to..."

"Rush things." He finished. I nodded brushing some hair out of my face. "I understand. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I agreed with him and gave him a quick hug before heading back to my dorm.


End file.
